This invention relates to ferromagnetic metallic powders and the production thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to magnetic recording ferromagnetic metal powders which show a combination of coercive force and saturation flux density properties suitable for use in high density magnetic recording and to processes for producing said ferromagnetic metal powders.